newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Quest: Our Land Now
The Natives of Colonial America are a hard edge on the colonists. The Colonists have noticed your work, and are aware of your reputation and notoriety across the seas. This is your chance to earn a doubloon or two for easy work. Information Requirements *Level 15 *Access to Colonial America NPC's *Colonial Officer *Colonial Soldier Enemies *Native American Warrior *Native American Tribeswoman *Native American Scout *Native American Chief *Native American Elder *Native American Spirit Walker *Native American Skin Walker Locations *Colonial Base *Colonial Outpost *Native American Villages Story ~ Native Americans have been attacking the colonists for taking their land, this sounds like a chance to earn a pretty penny for easy work. ~ Task: Sail to Colonist America and look for work. Colonist Officer: So you're one of those pirates we've been requesting? Well then, I personally would have my men take care of this task, although the Natives are difficult to kill. I would use the British Army before using a Mercenary, or even a Pirate. Although, our casualties are higher than ever, if a Pirate is what takes to remove the Natives, then it's a Pirate that gets the reward. Rewards: *'100 XP' *'50 Gold' Task: Receive your First Mission Colonist Officer: Welcome to Hell. Your first target is a small villages across the river to the South. This should give you an experience of what you'll face. Our Scouts have identified several Warriors, a few Scouts, and lots of Tribeswoman. Gather five feathers from Warriors, two small knives from Scouts, and seven gowns from the Tribeswoman to prove you took down the village. Rewards: *'100 XP' *'50 Gold' Task: Defeat the Village *Side Task: Gather Five Feathers *Side Task: Gather Two Small Knives *Side Task: Gather Seven Gowns *Quotes: **Warrior Quotes: ***''You do not belong here!'' ***''Get out before you cause any problems!'' ***''You will never defeat us!'' **Scout Quotes: ***''What are you doing!?'' ***''You will not survive once I tell the Elders.'' ***''You'll never catch me!'' **Tribeswoman Quotes: ***''You are corrupting the peace.'' ***''Leave before you anger our god!'' ***''The damage you create will be inflicted upon yourself!'' Return to the Colonist Officer Colonist Officer: Good work, I can see you're off to a good start. Now that you know most of their abilities, we will be able to push onto more villages. I have a map of three villages here, I want you to attack and destroy each of them. Once you return, I will reward you well, and give you another task. Rewards: *'500 XP' *'1,000 Gold' Task: Destroy Three Villages Return to the Colonist Officer Colonist Officer: We're making good progress, all low-level targets in the area are gone. Now we will attack medium-level targets. These targets are the bulk of the raiding force, what you faced where just the scout force. I do not expect it to be a challenge, but they should give you some difficulty as these Natives are more highly trained. Practice your skills on one of these villages, I will mark it on your map. Be sure to bring back one of their idols to prove to me you did your job. Rewards: *'500 XP' *'2,500 Gold' Task: Defeat the Village *Quotes: **Spirit Walker Quotes: ***''The Great God will not spare your life this time!'' ***''You will dishonor our Tribe no more!'' ***''The spirits will give me the power to defeat you!'' **Chief Quotes: ***''Villagers of the Horizon, unite as one and stand against this threat!'' ***''Do not cower! Attack with all your fear!'' ***''Show yourselves! We must defend our homes!'' Return to the Colonist Officer Colonist Officer: Good Work, there are three more villages for you to take out. Then, we can strike the heart of these Natives. Once you are done, meet me at the Outpost, the end of this bloodshed is near. Rewards: *'500 XP' *'2,500 Gold' Task: Defeat Three Villages Return to the Colonist Officer Colonist Officer: I see you had no trouble finding me, we have identified the Natives' lifeline village. Destroying this will surely stop the raids. Although I do not expect you to survive on your own, so I have prepared an assault team to go with you. I will come as well and over-watch the battle. The last battle is surely something no one would want to miss. Rewards: *'1,000 XP' *'4,000 Gold' Task: Destroy the Last Village *Quotes **Colonist Officer: ***''Attack!'' ***''Don't stop, keep firing!'' ***''Let these Natives know we are here to stay!'' ***''This is Our Land Now!'' **Colonist Soldier: ***''Attack!'' ***''Don't hide, attack my comrades!'' ***''Fight, we must protect our own from these savages!'' **Elder: ***''The foreign neighbors have broken the peace, this is war!'' ***''Show no mercy for those who do not commit to The Great God!'' ***''We shall avenge our fallen!'' **Spirit Walker Elder: ***(Upon Death) Gah, they're too strong, but they're no match for the Great God! With my last breath... Great God... hear my last prayer.... We need.. the Skin Walker! ''(Death) ~ Upon the Death of the Spirit Walker Elder, a giant light casts upon his corpse. The corpse rises back to life but changes into a strange Native that has not been seen before. The soldiers immediately cower with fear and run as the Colonist Officer tries to control them. It is just you, and this strange, new, and powerful Native. ~ *Boss Battle Quotes: **Skin Walker: (At the Start) ''Great God has delivered me from the Heavens. You are a demon, and you must be cleansed! **Skin Walker:'' You have slain the'' (Name of Native).. Let them rise again! (Name of Native) comes back to life and has enhanced power. **Skin Walker: You must be defeated! **Skin Walker: (At Yellow Health) RAAAAAH! '' - The Skin Walker causes an explosion of energy and uses new abilities. - *Skin Walker: ''You have angered the Great God, you must be killed! *Skin Walker: I shall avenge those who have fallen! *Skin Walker: (At Red Health) This can't be happening! I will put a stop to this madness! '' - The Skin Walker summons all the villagers back to life then disappears. - *Skin Walker: (After Villagers are defeated again) - The Skin Walker turns into a Puma and ambushes the player. - *Skin Walker: ''The Great God will give me all the power to defeat you! *Skin Walker: I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED! *Skin Walker: You will never stop me! '' - The Skin Walker turns into an Eagle and attacks the Player - *Skin Walker: ''I am far too powerful for the likes of you! '' - The Skin Walker turns into a Rhino and charges at the Player - *Skin Walker: (At Death) - The Skin Walker takes lots of breaths trying to regain strength - *''You!... How can this.. be possible!? I am a Knight of.. Great God's Wisdom... I.. I.. can't.. be defeated. '' - The Skin Walker falls on his knees then hits the ground. - *Colonist Officer: ''Well, for a Pirate you can handle a lot! Good '' - The Skin Walker then stands up in an instant with glowing eyes and a field of energy surrounding him. - *Skin Walker: ''Before I die... I will kill every last one of you... Even if it means I fall to the depths of Hell. - The Earth shakes, the skies turn dark and stormy, as the water in the creek rushes violently across it's banks, the trees are engulfed in fire preventing any escape. - - The Skin Walker starts to charge his energy until a lightning bolt strikes him. He then turns pure energetic yellow and starts growing very large until he is the shape of a dragon. - *Skin Walker: Burn! Burn! *Skin Walker: I shall torch the houses of the people of corruption! They will no longer live to see us regaining our home! *Skin Walker: Great God, I will finally accomplish your wishes! - When the Player is at Red Health, the Skin Walker starts to lose energy. - *Skin Walker: No! No! How can this be happening!? - The Skin Walker is back to Human Form, he tries to transform but cannot. - *Skin Walker: Great God, I have failed you! - The Skin Walker kneels in prayer as he slowly disappears, the sky, water, and forests are back to their normal state. - *Colonist Officer: Well, we didn't expect that. '' - The Colonist Officer breaks into a laugh - *Colonist Officer: ''Meet me at the Outpost, I'll give you the reward there. - The Colonist Officer walks back to the Outpost with his fearful men marching behind. - Colonist Officer: - Stabs knife onto the last village on the map - That target is down. Well, for a Pirate I didn't expect much. You did some pretty good work out there. The colonists sure could use your work in future times. If you ever want more gold, just come and see me when I send the message. '' '''Rewards:' *'2,000 XP' *'7,500 Gold' Rewards *4,700 XP (Total) *17,600 Gold (Total) *5,000 Colonist Reputation *Chief Headdress (Head Item) *Scout Small Knife (Dagger) *Tribeswoman Gown (Body Item) *Elder Face Paint (Face/Tattoo Item) *Spirit Walker Staff (Voodoo Staff) *Skin Walker Amulet (Neck Item) *Warrior Feather (Luck Item) *Colonist Officer's Sword *Map of Native Villages Category:Faction Quests